Time Flies
by libratraveller
Summary: While staying on another world, John and Rodney discover a machine that changes John and forces Rodney to realize his feelings.
1. Night

Title: Time Flies

Author: libratraveller

Pairing: John/Rodney

Summary: While staying on another world, John and Rodney discover a machine that changes John and forces Rodney to realize his feelings.

Author's Note: This took many months to write and I'm quite proud of it.

The black bird flew through the wind, dive bombing towards a building with an open window. He flew inside almost dancing through the smoke that permeated the room. The lighting was low, so few noticed the bird and the music disguised any sound he might of made. By the bar sat a dark haired man in strange clothes. He seductively smoked a pipe while gazing at the man beside him.

"You know Rodney, this place ain't so bad." The man put his pipe down and picked up his drink.

"Says the man with the buzz." Rodney refused to drink anything as he was convinced that it would impair his judgment, and that would be a bad thing for someone on another planet. "Look John, just stop staring at me, like that."

John looked befuddled. "Staring like how?"

"Like you plan to eat me, but first cover me in chocolate sauce, whipped cream with a cherry on top." Rodney looked cute when he was indignant.

"Now that sounds like a plan." John innocently replied.

The bird still went unnoticed. He stretched his wings while he sat up in the rafters.

"Oh ha ha. Just, you know, stop. So, how long are we planning on staying here?" Rodney looked around the crowded room, staring at the few couples that dare dance to the loud arcane sounds they called music.

"Oh I'd say a couple days, maybe three. The negotiations should be done by then. They don't really need us, but a chance to relax is always nice." John slouched in his stool looking for all the world like he'd fall off, but somehow he managed to keep his balance.

"Is that what we're doing here… relaxing? I thought we were supposed to glean information from the people in here." Rodney snuck glances at the other people sitting at the bar and the tables farther in the room.

"Oh please, what could we possibly learn from people in a bar." Stretching John exaggeratedly looked around the room. "Nobody suspicious to me, they all seem normal enough."

"Fine fine. You go tell Elizabeth that we gained nothing while we were here and all you did was get drunk." Rodney turned around on his stool putting his back to John.

"Am not drunk, how dare you accuse me of being drunk? I have barely sipped my drink. So not drunk." As if to further make his point, he guzzled the rest of his drink. John then stood up and tried to walk away, but he started tilting back towards the bar.

"You can't be serious." Rodney watched as John weaved his way through the room, barely staying on his feet. He ran to catch up with him.

"Okay, maybe I am a little tipsy." John stopped as Rodney caught up to him.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get out of here." Rodney wrapped his arm around John's waist and guided him to the door.

The bird swooped down and followed them out.

"Hey, um Rod, is there a bird after us, or am I imagining things?" Being honest with himself that he was drunk, it was a possibility.

Rodney looked up and saw the black bird tracking them. "No, there is definitely a bird following us."

"Oh good, I think." John appeared surprised, but decided to dismiss the bird.

Rodney on the other hand had been afraid of birds ever since he saw that Hitchcock movie. "Hurry up, our rooms aren't that far." They stumbled down the street until they found the cabin they were sharing for the night.

Inside the room, Rodney locked the door and made sure all the windows were shut. John sat down on the single bed, unsuccessfully trying to take off his boots. "Help?" he finally asked. Rodney sighed and undid John's laces, tugging off the boots. John immediately lied down on the bed, causing Rodney to sigh again as he attempted to move the lump that was once John, underneath the covers. Then he took off his own boots and got under the covers after turning off the lights.

That night Rodney dreamed of birds attacking him. John dreamed of making out with Rodney. The bird dreamed of mice.


	2. Morning

The sun shined down on the cabin that housed Rodney and John for the night. A black bird crouched down on the roof, preening its feathers. Inside, John was waking up from a night of drunken dreams. The usual headache came with his coast to consciousness. Rodney though was happily snoring, as usual. This only increased the pain in John's head, so he grabbed his pillow and covered his face and ears with it. When that failed to drown out the noise, he smacked Rodney in the face with the pillow. This did little to disturb Rodney's sleep or stop his snoring. So in a last ditch effort he pushed Rodney off the bed. Blessed silence. Then Rodney started groaning as he startled awake.

"Bastard." Rodney tried to push himself up off the floor.

"Shut up, I have a headache." John returned the pillow to his face, smelling the weird scent the cotton or cotton-like substance gave off.

"Yes, well my side aches as someone shoved me into the floor. Besides it's your own fault for getting soused last night." Stretching his back, Rodney walked into the wash room the cabin had.

The bird, done preening, jumped off the roof and glided down towards the window of the cabin, looking in as if staking out its prey.

Both men readied themselves for the day, John finally resorting to taking Tylenol at Rodney's insistence.

Outside the bricks in the road glinted with light. There were several cabins around, mainly for men and women too drunk to make it back to their homes. John and Rodney both dressed in jeans and t-shirts walked towards the market. They were taking a short vacation from the stress of daily life in Atlantis. John wore sunglasses to help dim his suffering. Rodney though was enjoying the light and the warmth it instilled in him.

They were walking so slow that the bird was able to dawdle behind them, occasionally flying when he fell behind.

Entering the market they found a beautiful arrangement of tents and carts. One section had food, various fruits and vegetables, and delicious arrangements of breads and pies. There were also carts full of jewelry, vases, and various trinkets. There was one popular tent show-casing rugs, quilts, and blankets.

They stopped to have a look. "Early Christmas shopping?" John held a blanket with ocean waves and a sunset stitched on it that he thought Elizabeth would enjoy.

"We should definitely come back with something to trade. I saw some specialized clocks. I bet we could get one made to fit Atlantis time." Rodney was amazed at the gorgeous art that was being displayed around them. Then he became interested in a couple carts that had dolls and other toys. He never really much cared for children but he knew it would mean a lot to the Athosian children to receive presents.

John had brought with him from Earth some posters of his favorite artists. He would trade them for the blanket he reserved. Rodney went up to a man who made figurines out of metal and talked to him about making something personal. He drew him a sketch of a Puddle-Jumper and promised he would come back later when it was done with something to trade for it. Rodney planned to talk with other Atlantis members to come to the planet and trade for toys for the rest of the children. The toy Puddle-Jumper would go to a girl who was always thrilled to see the Puddle-Jumper whenever it was on the mainland, asking for rides constantly.

The dark bird watched all this with curiosity. He glided from tent to tent, none of the people shopping noticing him.

"Done for the day Rodney?" John yawned and took off his sunglasses, blinking at the bright sun. Oddly his headache had disappeared while he excitedly looked over his find.

"We are definitely coming back though." They continued walking through the market leaving it and heading towards town. They had been told about a library that they wanted to check out.

The town was a collection of stone and brick houses. In the middle they found a pretty building made out of marble. This was the library they were told about. Knowledge and the written word were considered the main distinction between humans and animals and therefore it was cherished.

Inside they toured the building, seeing all the books inside. The bird followed them in and flew towards a stack of books. John noticed the bird and went to look at those books the bird gawked at. Many of the titles involved animals. Inside there were stories about men magically turning into animals and animals turning into men.

"Hey Rodney, look at this. They have fairy tales here." John held up one book that had pictures of a man touching a strange device and turning into a bird.

Rodney was surprised to note that the bird looked like their night friend. The bird had flown away. John looked up for it and saw it by another set of books. He tapped Rodney on the shoulder and they went to check those out. "These are science books. Look at this  
technology; it looks more advanced than these people."

"The books are kind of old, so maybe it's from before their time."

The bird flew onto Rodney's shoulder. "Ahhhh, get off me." Rodney tried to shake the bird free.

"Look at this. Doesn't this look like the device in that story book?" John lifted the book and pointed at the page.

"What? Let me see." Rodney grabbed the book and put it down on a table nearby.

A woman walked by and asked them if they were finding everything alright. John pointed to the device, "Is this still around somewhere?"

"Oh the great Metamorpher. A building toppled around it. We excavated what we could, but it's broken. Now many of our people are stuck."

"Stuck how?" Rodney glanced up from reading the text.

"In their animal form."


	3. Afternoon

The bird, happy that the newcomers had been informed of the condition of many of the city's inhabitants, relaxed outside the library, bathing in the sun light.

Inside, Rodney and John were talking with the librarian. She was telling them the city's history, how long ago, a race of beings were studying how to turn animals into people, hoping that the former animals would remember their life and be able to explain the mindset of their species. In the process they learned how to turn people into animals so as to explore the freedom that comes from not having to worry about the future, only day to day survival.

Then thousands of years after the race of beings had left, new settlers had arrived and their scientists began studying the devices that had been left as well as the few documents that had been discovered. They put the device in use and enjoyed the luxury of becoming animals for a few centuries, until an earthquake toppled the building around the device, destroying the device itself. Many of their people were left as animals. A unique process of the device had increased the span of the animals' life, so decades later many of the animals that were formerly human were still alive, waiting to be returned to people.

"Can you show us the device?" Rodney had sat down during the long story, trying to soak in the possibilities of such a transformation. Knowledge of animal mentality had long been sought after. Many a scientist wondered what made a species follow certain patterns. Why a pack of hyenas would follow a female leader. Why some animals raise their young while others leave them to fend for themselves.

"Yes of course. Our town was built around what we believe to be ancient laboratories. I will find someone to guide you." The librarian had them follow her to another building where their scientists worked.

They walked outside where the sun was almost painfully bright. John noticed the bird had been following them, lazily flying from tree to tree. He started to wonder if perhaps this bird was one of the many people turned into an animal. For that matter, did they get to choose what animal they changed into? And if they did fix the device and he had a chance to become an animal, would he? And which animal would he want to be? He bet that Rodney would become a cat, since he seemed to favor them.

Down the street they arrived at a brick building that had many people coming and going. They went up the steps and found several rooms where the scientists were working. In one particular room, an older male was researching some books. He looked up when they entered.

"How may I help you?" He put down his pen and gestured for them to sit down. The librarian asked him if he'd be able to show these men to the great Metamorpher. "Why of course, we have many tours through the main laboratories. We try to preserve what we can of the device. It has been broken many generations. Just let me finish up and we may go."

"Thank you. That'll be fine." John and Rodney waited, both wondering about the device. Rodney could not contain his eagerness to see such a device, it seemingly fantastic in nature.

The bird had flown along to the device in readiness for the strangers' arrival.

Ready to guide them, the man gestured them to follow. Rodney and John excitedly walked after him. It was not far and they soon arrived at a set of buildings unlike any they had so far seen on the planet. In fact it reminded them a bit of Atlantis, all except one building that must have replaced the original destroyed during the Earthquake.

"Do you think this was once an Ancient outpost?" Rodney pointed at the buildings.

"You think the Ancients were trying to turn animals into human?" John could hardly keep his eyes from the beauty of the buildings, made of metal and glass.

"Why not, they studied ascension." Rodney followed the man through into the stone building.

"This is where the Metamorpher is held. As you can see it is in three separate pieces." The scientist guided them around the device. It had been broken cleanly in half and then the top of one half had been crushed. There were crystals inside, some burned black. It was clearly Ancient technology.

"Do you have any of the documents left, perhaps on how the device was originally built?" Rodney was already beginning to study the device from afar, thinking through how it was put together.

"I have studied the documents left by the race of being that devised this device. There is nothing on how it was made." The scientist was surprised by Rodney's enthusiasm.

"Would it be alright with your people if I attempted to put this back together?" Rodney was being considerate enough to keep his hands off the device until he had permission.

John was looking dubious. Not even Rodney's vast skill could fix something so broken.

"I would have to ask the head of the museum of ancient artifacts, but anyone that could bring back our great ancestors from their stay as animals, would be rewarded." To say he was thrilled that this scientist from another world may be able to fix the device would be an understatement.

"Dr. Weir, come in." John was contacting Elizabeth to tell her of the new development.

"Yes, Colonel?" Elizabeth sounded tired from a long morning of negotiation.

"We found Ancient technology. It seems this planet was originally a scientific outpost. There's a broken device that transformed humans into animals and vice versa. Rodney wants to try and repair it." John could not keep the awe out of his voice.

"That sounds amazing. Keep me informed how it goes." Elizabeth sounded excited. Perhaps this day would further their knowledge of the universe.

"If the museum head guy agrees, you have a go." John addressed this to Rodney.

"The Ancients have made groundbreaking discoveries, haven't they?" As he was hungry, Rodney ate a power bar while they waited for the scientist to get back to them.

"Yes they did. So I have to ask, if you were an animal, which one would you be?"

"A chameleon. Always wanted to be able to hide in any environment."

"Huh. I guess I'd want to be a butterfly. Small, easy to maneuver in flight."

"Pretty. Figures." Rodney laughed.

"Hey, I resent that implication." John was only mildly miffed.

"Yes, permission granted. Just be careful." The scientist came in, out of breath.

"Good luck Rodney." John patted him encouragingly on the back.

"Thanks. It is lucky I brought my laptop and other necessities, on the trip. There's always a chance of Ancient technology being on a planet."

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up. We're having dinner with the ladies."

Over the next couple of hours several animals, including rabbit-like creatures, lizards, and numerous birds, gathered around the building. It was starting to get crowded and John was slightly disturbed, but he did not want to disrupt Rodney's work, so he spent the time in conversation with the other scientist.

Rodney moved broken crystals out of the way and routed them with other ones. He replaced the top of the device and a beam shot out in the direction of John and the scientist. Rodney watched in horror as a yellow glow encompassed both men. It left behind a parakeet and an iguana.

"Elizabeth? We have a problem."


	4. Evening

Rodney McKay was worried. He had been reading the reports the scientists made over and over. So far it had not been encouraging. The pictures of the Ancient manuscripts had been sent to Atlantis to be translated by their own linguists. He was still waiting for a response.

The green parakeet, whom they decided was John, was twittering on the desk. He had an irritated air about him. Originally John seemed thrilled with the transition, freely flying from place to place. Now he followed Rodney like a lost duckling, vying for his attention. John jumped up onto Rodney's shoulder and whistled in his ear.

Rodney startled and clamped a hand over his ear. He did not push John away though, as he was soothed by his presence. It was late at night and he had been working for hours, compelled to find a way to turn John back. The problem he came up against was there was no documentation of any reversals of the process. He was beginning to fear John would spend the rest of eternity as a bird.

Radek Zelenka who had been called to the planet immediately following the accident, waded through the animals from the site to the library. When he entered the building he walked over to a separate room for research. Rodney looked up hopefully, but Radek shook his head, causing Rodney to sigh. Radek sat down next to him, admiring the beauty of the parakeet. It seemed even in his animal form, John was handsome.

"You cannot beat yourself up over this. You were given permission to work on the device." Radek awkwardly patted Rodney on the back, narrowly avoiding the bird.

"I wasn't following procedure, just caught up in the excitement of finding advanced Ancient technology. The experiments the Ancients came up with are amazing." Rodney's voice conveyed his awe, but his gestures lacked enthusiasm.

"It makes me wonder about their ethics. They have studied creatures as if they were toys and not living beings." Radek had often disagreed with the decisions made in the name of science. "Even in ascended form they interfere or ignore crises at a whim."

"They're fallible, we all are." Rodney resumed searching the books.

"Yes, we are. So forgive yourself this mistake. Guilt will not bring the Colonel back."

"Fine, but guilt has never prevented me from concentrating." Rodney absently patted John's feathers. John snipped at his fingers. "The difficulty is that there's nothing here to learn. I feel like I'm running in circles."

"You run? Perhaps crawling would be more accurate." Radek laughed.

"Funny. Did you discover anything with the device?" Rodney wearily asked.

"There is something, but it is not good news. I found no evidence of a seismic disruption in the area, but I discovered scorch marks on pieces of the device."

"Scorch marks?" Surprise and confusion warred on Rodney's face. "You don't mean? But why?"

"I believe it was an explosion that damaged the device." Radek shrugged. "I do not know why they would hide this from us."

"I do." Elizabeth walked into the room. Her eyes wandered until they fell on John. The parakeet turned and upon seeing Elizabeth, flew towards her. She put her hands up to protect her face and John landed on her head. "Colonel! Get off." He appeared to pout as he settled on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, have you found something? Has the translation been finished?" Rodney was hoping they would finally get somewhere with the investigation.

"Yes. As for your first question, I believe the building was bombed to stop the tests." Elizabeth shifted her eyes away from them.

"Why would someone do that?" Rodney was shocked.

Elizabeth steeled herself, looking them straight on. "The Ancients weren't studying the metamorphosis of humans into animals." Her mouth was grim. "They were studying reincarnation as a form of ascension. The device kills their subjects and reincarnates them as animals."

"No." Rodney shook his head in denial.

"That bird is not John. It's just a bird, albeit a long living one." Elizabeth's voice did not waver.

"That's not possible." Rodney closed his eyes. Radek sighed.

"I'm sorry Rodney. John's dead."


	5. Dawn

Author's Note: This part is written in present tense for a more dramatic effect.

The sun arrives slowly as if in reverence to the night. The streets are still dark, only a glimpse visible of the blinding light to come. All the animals that spent the night together gossiping over the new arrivals say good bye to one another and begin their trek home. Before the sun hits the streets from above, all evidence of their gathering will be gone.

A lone figure wanders the paths between the homes, barely noticing the scattering animals, all his concentration on the bricks he walks on. His sole reason for living is lost, and he the cause. It is only now with the knowledge that his best friend is gone, that he realizes he was in love with the man. His laugh always made him smile and to know that he will never hear that sound again, clenches his heart and makes it hard for him to breathe. He finds himself stopping next to a building and lowering himself down to sit. He is so close to sobbing his pain, but there is a barrier between his emotions and his physical self, one he cannot surmount. The struggle leaves him nauseous. He closes his eyes and tries to squeeze out a tear, something to honor his friend and the pain he feels, but nothing comes out. It has been years since he tried to cry at his parent's funeral. Even then he failed, his sister declaring him heartless. It was the last time they ever spoke.

He gives up the struggle realizing he will never mourn the way he is supposed to. Knowing John and his essence will never know he tried. A bird would never understand when he says he loves him. And how silly is it to tell a bird you love them? Yet, he whispered it to the green parakeet as soon as he was left alone. With the shock wearing off, the pain had begun and he could no longer look at the bird not John. So he ran out into the night, and was looking for an out from all the thoughts that rushed through him. He was not the one dead, so why were all the memories of his time with John flowing through his head?

Alone. That is what he will be from now on. Always apart from the person he cared most for. It was odd for him that he had given up so soon. If it was anyone else or any other project, he would keep searching for a way to change the outcome. But it was John, and he always somehow knew John would leave him, some day. And Elizabeth had been so sure, there was no way he could rebuke her. Radek had patted him on the back again, telling him to not blame himself. For possibly the first time, he had listened to Radek. There is no place for guilt in the empty abyss of his soul.

A flapping noise disturbs the silence of his thoughts. A flutter of bright green flies toward him, coming out of the light of the sun like an angel. Rodney can almost see John in the determined expression the bird gives. A smile gifts his mouth. To know that for all time, John will be able to fly unhindered by machine, it makes his heart unclench and something warm replaces the cold ache. He holds up his arm and the bird lands on it. It might not be John, the person that he was, but it is his soul free as it should always be.

"I love you John."

A whisper comes off the wind. "I love you too Rodney."


	6. Sunup

Author's Note: This is the last part in present tense.

A bright blue sky is underneath his wings as he flies upside down towards the town. Clouds are above him and as he falls towards them a gust of wind pushes him, forcing him to flip and drop through the air. His black wings catch the wind and begin to glide.

Suddenly green wings join him, pushing against the wind to rise. Together they soar, one with the sky. Below them a man watches, a grin covering his face. His body is exhausted but his heart is light. His skin, chilled from a night wearing only a t-shirt, begins to warm up from the power of the sun. He feels like this was all a dream, the transformation, the long night researching, all futile. He wants to wake up, but the light caressing his face confirms he is awake.

A shorter man walks up to him with a steaming cup of the local coffee. He hands it over and the tired man drinks it appreciatively.

"The sky here is beautiful." Radek looks up at the orange pink sky against a bright expanse of blue.

"He looks beautiful playing in the wind." Rodney smiles softly.

"I am sorry for your loss, but he will be happy here yes?" Radek stretches his arm to include the whole planet.

"He would be if he were staying." Rodney closes his eyes and enjoys the morning breeze.

"What do you mean?" Radek face shows surprise. Atlantis is no place for a bird.

"John is returning with us as soon as we change him back to human." Rodney's face is determined.

"Rodney, you know that's impossible." Radek's eyes are sad.

"I've spent all night thinking, and what I've come to realize is nothing's impossible. If the great Metamorpher was really a form of ascension then the person can descend just like Daniel did." Rodney scratches his head.

"It is not the same. His soul was transformed. There are no examples of reversals."

"Yes, but we have something these people never had." Rodney is smiling crookedly.

"Her?" Radek starts to smile too.

"We have our very own ancient. Gather the manuscripts. We're going to Proculus." Rodney holds his arm up and the green parakeet stops his games with the black bird and flies down landing on Rodney's arm. "Ready for a trip John? Going to meet your favorite lady." John whistles in his ear. Together they walk towards the gate.


	7. Starlight

It was dark through the glass, yet stars shined all around. A man sat in a ship concentrating hard on moving it towards the planet. In the seat beside him a green parakeet twittered. In the back were a man and a woman, both concerned for the state of their friend while also being uncomfortable with him piloting the ship. As they entered the atmosphere the ship started to rock.

"Is it supposed to do this?" Elizabeth Weir asked.

"I do not know. It is Rodney's flying I think." Radek Zelenka offered.

The bird jumped off the chair and went over to Radek and Elizabeth, whistling his chastisements at them for making fun of Rodney's piloting. Then he flew onto Rodney's shoulder and began preening his hair. Rodney barely noticed.

The landing was a little harsh, but they made it. The bird snipped Rodney's ear. When Rodney looked at the bird he swore he saw an expression of pride.

They walked outside the ship where night reined and far off lights twinkled from the sky. A bright moon graced their path. The parakeet enjoyed the breeze as they moved. The long distance did not garner any complaints from Rodney as the others had presumed it would.

The entrance to what Rodney liked to refer to as Chaya's lair was welcoming in appearance. The bird flew off Rodney's shoulder and up towards the temple. They heard a pleased whistle and a white glow appeared in front of them. Chaya formed out of it wearing a blue green dress that shone from the moonlight.

"Why do you bring this bird to me?" The parakeet latched onto her arm.

"I see John is as enamored of you as before." Rodney stated bitterly.

"John? Where is he?" Chaya seemed anxious to see the man she fell in love with.

Elizabeth gestured to the bird on Chaya's arm. "That's John, or his soul at least."

"Explain." Chaya ordered.

Rodney was too weary to answer.

"There was an Ancient machine," Radek spoke up. "An accident occurred, transforming John into this bird. From reading manuscripts left by the makers of the device, we discovered that it was made as a form of ascension, killing the subject and reincarnating them as animals."

"That's impossible, we never made such a device." Chaya was shocked.

"Perhaps you do not know everything about your people." Rodney said with gritted teeth. Then he whistled and the parakeet flew off Chaya and onto Rodney's out-stretched arm.  
"If you can't help we'll just be leaving."

"Wait a minute Rodney, give her a chance. We brought the writings with us." Elizabeth turned to Radek and he gave her the papers. She handed them to Chaya.

Chaya looked over them for a few minutes. "This cannot be. I was told this experiment was shut down as unfeasible."

"Wait, you heard of it?" Rodney's face showed hope.

"Only a little bit. I'm sorry I can't help you, I do not know much about it." Chaya was truly sorry, wishing she could aid the one she cared for.

Radek sighed, his faith in the Ancients wavering. Elizabeth turned away, tears in her eyes. Rodney's heart broke again.

A sudden flapping noise broke the silence. Streaking from the night sky, a small dark object flew towards them. Rodney recognized it as the bird that stalked them only a day ago, though it seemed longer.

He came to a halt mid-air then was enveloped in a light as bright as a star, blinding them. When their vision cleared a young man stood before them.

"I had to sneak into the ship, you left before I could speak with you, then I was so caught up in being out with the stars again that I became sidetracked. I am Levere, one of those you would call an Ancient. Perhaps I can be of help?"

Rodney shook his head, "I thought you were one of the reincarnated."

"Understandable. No I am the creator of the device. I've been charged with watching over those who have changed, not permitted to prevent the use of it. It was I that brought it to your attention. I was hoping that you could fix it, and with my help alter it to reverse the process."

"You mean it's possible?" Rodney's eyes gleamed.

"Yes. I built it, I should know." Levere was confident.

"Then what are we still doing here. Let's get off this planet and go turn John back!" Rodney was ready to run to the Jumper.

"And the others as well." Levere reminded.

"Sure, why not." Rodney petted the parakeet affectionately.

Chaya made herself known with a breeze that ruffled everyone's hair. "If you must leave, when John is returned, tell him he is welcome to visit anytime."

Rodney was too happy to be offended. They trotted off to the ship, excitement at this real chance to save John broadening their hearts.


	8. Midday

When they returned to the planet that held the device that had altered John's soul, the sun was overhead. Rodney squinted as he stepped out of the ship. He gasped as he saw a vision in his head of John putting on sunglasses just like yesterday. Determination to save John began thrumming through his veins. As much as flying was a dream of John's, Rodney wanted him back on the ground, with a body he could wrap himself around. Nervousness grabbed a hold of him as he realized he would have to let John know about his feelings. How could he fail to express his love after having almost lost him? But what would John say? Did he feel the same?

"Rodney?" Elizabeth touched his arm. He had not moved since walking out of the ship. She saw him staring out into space.

"I miss him." Rodney looked at the bird soaring through the sky.

"You'll bring him back." She held his hand, giving him strength. "You've got Levere to help you."

"Yes, the man, excuse me, ascended being, that let me mess with the device until it killed my lo… friend." Rodney shuddered, having almost revealed too much about how he felt.

Elizabeth felt his body shake, thinking it was anger. "I get that you're mad, but you need to embrace it and move on. You have to work with him. For John." She let him go and went back into the Jumper to help Radek bring out the equipment they had gathered at Atlantis.

Levere glided out and stood next to Rodney. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. So you never mentioned how we were supposed to do this." Rodney looked him in the eye.

"It is difficult to explain the procedure. Perhaps if I showed you?" Levere seemed unsure.

"How?" Rodney was wary.

"By blending our life forces. It is not painful, but you may feel uncomfortable." Levere frowned.

"If it'll save John, I don't care. Do it." Rodney braced himself.

Levere turned a glowy white substance that moved to engulf Rodney. As they connected, Rodney was assailed by all of Levere's guilt and pain, washing away all his own contempt for the being. Levere really wished to help. Once Rodney became accustomed to the rush of emotions, he started to see the plan Levere had laid out in his mind. There were some flaws but together with Rodney's knowledge of technology they were able to work through it. After some time the light diminished, leaving Levere back in the black bird form. He left a feeling of confidence with Rodney as he flew off towards the town.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked as Rodney swayed, having seen them share themselves in this unique way.

Radek walked out carrying laptops and tools to refine the device. "Are you ready?"

Rodney gathered himself together. "Yes. I can do this now." He smiled. Looking up he saw John's green wings headed towards him. He stopped in front of Rodney's face, flapping impatiently. "Soon, John, soon."

Clouds blotted out the sun and rain began to fall. They started running into town. Rodney laughed as John squawked. He saw in his mind John's hair flattened on his head, and grinned.

They entered the building drenched. Immediately Radek and Rodney set to work, Radek taking directions. Elizabeth watched their quick but sure movements with awe. She sat down and waited. Animals arrived as before, gathering at the door. Unlike John who had been disturbed, she was reminded that there were many souls that had as much at stake in this endeavor as they did. The black bird hovered at the window. Elizabeth swore he winked at her before he left.

Many hours passed while waves of rain came down thundering on the roof. After the clouds dissipated and the sun came back out, the work was finished. Rodney and Radek looked exhausted, but satisfied. Elizabeth felt her nerves tingling. Rodney looked at her. "It's time."

"Must we start with John?" Elizabeth's voice shook a bit.

"He would not want the others to be harmed in his place." Radek stated. He did share her concern though.

John made the decision by flying down into the spot the crystal was aiming for.

"I think he's ready. Here goes." Rodney held his breath as he pushed the impression on the device.

An orange light shot out, flowing over the green parakeet. A white smoke rose up and when it cleared a naked man with crazy black hair lied down on the floor.

Rodney ran to him, falling down to his knees to check John's pulse. As he placed his hand on his neck, John opened his eyes. Rodney let out a strained breath. For a second before he turned on the device he had worried John had actually been the iguana. "Welcome back." John squawked, coughed, and then raised his hand and grabbed a hold of Rodney's arm. He smiled. Rodney smiled back.

The couple hours following John's return and subsequent dressing in a robe the people had provided, all the animals that had shown up were returned to their human selves. Families arrived and cheered as they recognized their ancestors from pictures they had kept of them. Many people that returned were saddened to realize hundred of years had passed. Their descendents comforted them by reminding them of the new life they had ahead of them.

Rodney sat next to John, an arm around him and an idiotic smile on his face. John leaned into Rodney, happy to be human again. "I remember flying as a bird. It's foggy, but I remember hearing a few things."

"Chaya wanted you to know that you can visit her anytime." Rodney whispered.

"Maybe I will." He looked at Rodney. "Just as a friend though."

Rodney sighed happily. "Want to go to the bar?"

"We better hurry, all these people suddenly human again, it might get crowded." John jumped up.

"Come on. This time I think we both should drink." They walked out of the building and towards the bar. This time when the black bird followed them, neither of them minded.


	9. Dusk

The sun was setting, leaving a red orange glow on the town. Two men and a bird headed outside of town towards a bar. Loud music drifted out through the building's windows. Not drunk yet, the two men nevertheless had their arms locked together and were laughing hysterically. What they spoke of no one on the planet would understand. It was about a movie they had seen together while on Earth, Shrek 2. They were repeating the lines back and forth, both imagining their friend Carson talking about 'wee little boots'. All their worries had disappeared temporarily, and they were simply two friends out for the night, never mind the previous circumstances of the day.

They entered the crowded bar and found a seat at a table. The bird joined them, sitting on top of the plates the inn keeper set down. The men did not mind, even ordered drinks for the bird. They drank beers and watched the bird get stuck in the glass. The men laughed heartily while helping remove him from the glass. They got a bowl and poured the beer in it for the bird.

The night passed as they laughed about inconsequential things. They became slightly drunk, as did the bird that danced on the table eventually falling down on its back. Sometime later, Radek and Elizabeth joined John and Rodney, drinking light as someone would need to get the two men to their beds.

"This is great alcohol." Rodney slurred his words. John slapped him on the back.

"To an Ancient Being that helped me become human again." John saluted the bird with his glass. Rodney had explained to him how Levere had showed him how to change the device.

"Yes, and we are very happy you are back with us." Elizabeth sipped at her drink. It had been a stressful couple of days.

"To genius." Radek saluted Rodney, knowing that it was his intellect that had made it possible.

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without you." Rodney raised his glass to Radek.

"So John, what was it like as a bird?" Elizabeth was curious.

"I spent many a time resisting dropping one on Rodney's head." John laughed.

"Oh whatever. Flying, what was that like?" Rodney mimicked a bird moving with his hands.

John's face became serious. "It was amazing. You cannot imagine what it was like to have the wind beneath you guiding you in one direction. At points it was almost a competition, fighting against that force, though it always won. Flying through the clouds, feeling that mist, I'll never forget it." He smiled wistfully.

"I'm glad you got to experience it, but you scared me. I thought I'd never see you again." Rodney's eyes were sad.

"I'm here now Rodney, and I don't plan on leaving, not for a long while." John laid a hand on Rodney's arm to comfort him.

"I know John, and I'll hold you to that."

"Wouldn't expect anything less."

Rodney looked at the people moving to the music, then at John. "Let's dance." He pulled John to his feet.

"Hey, watch the man-handling." John giggled.

They started dancing back and forth though they were a bit unsteady.

Radek and Elizabeth watched on. "Care to dance with me?" Radek offered his hand.

"I would love to." She stood up and they moved onto the dance floor, holding one another close.

John and Rodney were keeping each other up as they made silly sweeps that almost knocked them both over. They were having fun and all was right.


	10. Epilogue

It was a bright day and many Atlantians were in the market. They were shopping for themselves as well as the Athosian children.

John was passing over his posters for the blanket he wanted to give to Elizabeth. Rodney tried to pay for the toy he had asked to be made, but the town knew that he had given their ancestors back to them. The man gave the toy to him for free.

The two walked next to each other while eating fruit pies from one of the carts. John reached out and swept his hand through Rodney's hair.

"What are you doing?" Rodney looked on in wonder.

"Bird habit." But John did not stop. He moved his hand down Rodney's face, rubbing his thumb against Rodney's jaw. "I meant what I said when I was a bird."

Rodney was confused.

"I love you." Then John leaned in and kissed away the surprise on Rodney's face.

"Me too. I really, really love you." Rodney smiled endearingly.

They held one another, care for each other evident in their expressions. The other people paid no attention to this affection. The light from the sun was only as strong as the light in John and Rodney's eyes. The black bird flew through the sky, twilling to himself happily.


End file.
